A la recherche d'une renaissance
by Myscast
Summary: Trois années sont passées. Draco Malfoy découvre que la fuite n'est pas une solution, et l'absence de but pèse sur sa vie. Suite à une impensable prophéthie, débute alors une étrange quête qui entrainera bien des découvertes et des voyages...


**A la recherche d'une renaissance**

_Chapitre I : Un but_

Un oracle. Un putain d'oracle.

Je ne sais même pas si c'est ainsi qu'il me faut le nommer. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces prêtres stupides et légèrement fous, qui prétendent détenir les secrets de l'avenir et qui vous balancent en pleine poire des prophéties bidons, comme il y en a partout ailleurs. Rien qu'un autre débile de plus, dont le seul attrait à mes yeux est de vivre dans un coin reculé à l'embouchure de montagnes qui me sont inconnues, et qui est connu pour avoir médité près d'un an au sommet d'une colonne, du temps de sa jeunesse.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon dieu ?_ »

Je murmure cette interrogation tourmentée à la fervente moquerie du vent, bruissant entre les feuilles teintées d'ocre et d'émeraude finement entremêlés. Moi, Draco Malfoy, ancien presque-mangemort de sang pur et pseudo-héros de la grande guerre, je viens de m'en remettre à un putain d'oracle pour me désigner d'un ton des plus péremptoires le cours de ma vie. Ma _conduite à tenir_.

Je fulmine. Ces putains de révélations… ce n'est vraiment pas celles que j'attendais. Murmurées de la bouche d'un vieillard édenté et enturbanné, à la peau aussi parcheminée que les feuillets ternis accrochés de part et d'autre de sa modeste cabane et aux yeux chassieux dans lesquels se reflètent encore un infime éclat de son enivrante folie, je m'attendais à quelque miracle poussiéreux, à quelque possible tournure qui rendrait enfin ma vie agréable et dénuée de tous ces questionnements incessants. Je pouvais à la limite m'attendre à une fin en soi, à une sorte d'apothéose sanglante à laquelle j'aurais pu me résoudre : devoir mettre un terme à ma vie pour toutes les horreurs que la guerre et mon tempérament m'ont fait commettre, ou encore assassiner le grand Harry Potter, tiens, ce satané héros régisseur de ma vie. Mais certainement pas… _ça_.

« _Saloperie…_ »

Je n'ai sans doute eu que ce que je mérite. M'en remettre à un de ces charlatans fanatiques et dénués de raison, vivant au fin fond de vieilles hauteurs oubliées… lui raconter ma putain de vie presque depuis le berceau, et lui demander ce que je dois faire. Pourrais-je encore tomber plus bas ?... ma propre stupidité désespérée parvient presque à me décevoir.

Bien sur, j'avais mes raisons. J'en ai toujours eu, tout au long de ma serpentine et insignifiante petite vie. Des raisons que me dictaient tantôt ma conscience toute envenimée, tantôt ma froide impulsivité due à mes émotions savamment aiguisées, ou tantôt encore (mais nettement plus rarement) des raisonnements pesés et plusieurs fois reconsidérés. Ces raisons étaient la plupart du temps teintées de haine, d'amertume, de désespoir, de peur et quelques fois d'amour. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'en remets à une telle stupide extrémité en étant poussé par la simple solitude. L'implacable, la déroutante solitude. Celle que je nie depuis si longtemps ressentir, et qui me revient maintenant en pleine figure, sans la moindre compassion.

Je ne savais même pas que c'était de la solitude, à vrai dire. Au départ, c'était juste la recherche d'un but dans ma vie, maintenant que j'ai rompu avec tout ce avec quoi je m'étais résolu à vivre. Les sorciers, la guerre, la souffrance. Je n'ai plus de but depuis ce temps-là, depuis la fin de la guerre et ma fuite si discrète au fin fond de l'Egypte. Depuis plusieurs mois, je me sens prêt à tout pour retrouver un but, et cette stupide solution de m'entretenir avec un de ces mages débiles des temps anciens me semblait être le seul moyen d'en trouver.

« _Je ne suis pas obligé de faire ce que ce vieux con a dit. Ce n'est qu'une connerie._ »

Oui, une connerie. Mais ma vie n'est plus que cela, depuis trois ans maintenant. Une amère plaisanterie, pour moi qui craignait tant la mort et l'oubli au cours de la bataille… et pourtant, j'ai tout essayé pour tenter de rendre ma vie un peu plus intéressant, un peu plus digne d'être vécue pour compenser toutes celles que j'ai réduit à néant. J'ai cherché à donner une signification à chaque chose. En vain.

Alors au fond, pourquoi pas ?

« _Non. Jamais. C'est trop…_ »

Trop quoi ? Impensable ? Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, elle a déjà son Weasley.

« _Cette satanée belette…_ »

Et là, au détour d'un chemin rocailleux envahi de petites pousses luxuriantes et bordé d'un délicat entrelacs d'arbustes et de fleurs sauvages, j'éclate de rire. Je ris, encore et encore, secoué de tressautements aussi incessants qu'incontrôlables, pour la première fois depuis des années. Bien trop conscient de cette incongrue et déroutante situation…

Je suis au fin fond de l'Egypte, voir même plus loin encore, là où les furieuses chutes qui donnent naissance au plus symbolique des fleuves se précipitent en de phénoménales gerbes d'éclaboussures dans l'eau la plus pure et la plus trompeuse, là où le mystère de la création de la terre pourrait se découvrir une ébauche d'explication et où le nom de Dieu aurait toutes ses raisons d'être dissimulé dans chaque brin d'herbe velouté, et je suis en train de réfléchir à un moyen d'écarter la fichue belette de cette salope de rouquine pour me l'accaparer.

Vraiment, quelle amère plaisanterie que la vie…


End file.
